Fred Stays in a Fancy Hotel Room
Fred Stays in a Fancy Hotel Room is the 47th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on April 28, 2010. Description Fred and his mom stay in a fancy hotel room to see her new boyfriend! Transcipt (Fred is in the hotel room standing by the door hearing his mom) Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred, this is a very expensive hotel room. Don't buy anything - just don't do anything. Fred: Okay, bye! (closes the door, locks it, gets excited, and turns to the camera) I HAVE A HOTEL ROOM ALL TO MYSELF! (screams, camera zooms to Fred, Reverse, Normal, Reverse, Slow Motion) (screen cuts to Fred screaming of excitement as he's jumping on the bed in the bedroom, Normal, Reverse, Normal, Reverse, Slow Motion, then he turns on the hair dryer, blowing on himself in the bathroom in normal, Reverse, normal again, Reverse again, slow motion, then he's in the living room watching channels on TV) Fred: THERE'S SO MANY CHANNELS! IT'S SO HACKIN' AWESOME! (screams again) (screen cuts to Fred screaming of excitement as he plays video games on TV, then he's back in the bedroom, jumping on the bed again, then falling off of the bed, Reverse, Normal, Reverse, Normal, Reverse, Slow Motion) Fred: (offscreen, calmly) Ow. (screen cuts to Fred, back in the living room) Fred: Hey guys, it's Fred, and as you can see I have my very own HOTEL ROOM! You guys are probably wondering how I got into such a fancy hotel room. Well, it's because my mom met this rich guy on the Internet and he flew us out here to meet him. Actually, right now, my mom is on a hot date with him. So I guess I'll see how it went. My mom is so cool, I mean she has all these profiles on these different online dating websites and she's always meeting these awesome guys. One time, my mom and me traveled around the whole entire state with this one guy in his van. (sirens turning on) Fred: There was all these police cars chasing us and it was just so awesome. I felt like I was inside one of those video games! (sirens turning off) Fred: Unfortunately, lots of the really nice guys my mom meets end up in jail, locked up in cages like animals! But you know, my dad's in prison. So, maybe he meets them and cheers 'em up, you know. I really wish I could meet my dad. Mini bar! (screen cuts to Fred laying down after he takes the food out of the mini fridge and put some on him and more next to him like peanuts, smarties, gummy worms, a soda, and other ones) Fred: All this free food! Hotels are awesome! (gasps as he sees the frozen pizza the mini fridge, takes the pizza out) FROZEN PIZZA!!! (screen cuts to Fred after he gets up) Fred: (singing) I'm gonna eat some pizza. Yeah! (he opens the box and the bag, stops singing) Alright. Here I go. (eats the pizza, he drops the pizza, spits the little piece out because the pizza was cold) Pleh! (screams) Why is it cold?! Why is the pizza cold?! (spits the cold pizza taste out in slow motion) (back to normal motion) Fred: (angrily) That is just wrong! Why would anyone ever sell cold pizza to people? That person who made that is lazy! (screen cuts to Fred calling the manager on the telephone) Fred: (to the manager) Hey. Um, since all you have is frozen pizza inside this hotel room, that's a joke by the way, um, can I have an ice cream sundae? (the manager responds) Fred: (to the manager) Okay, thanks. (hangs up) Oh my God, I'm gonna get an ice cream sundae! (screen cuts as he sees the ice cream on the table that the manager brought to him, Fred gets excited) Fred: Mmmm! Needs some mustard. (squirts the mustard in the ice cream, pours in the mayo, then he squirts ketchup) Mmmm! Pickles! (drops the pickles in the ice cream) Spray butter! (sprays the butter on the ice cream and some on his tongue) Mmmm! And because ice cream is so unhealthy, I think I'm gonna add something healthy to it; an anti-acid. (pours the anti-acid in the ice cream) It's pink! Who needs a spoon in these days? (puts his face on the sundae and puts his head back up, and the sundae is covered all over his face) This is AMAZING! (camera zooms to his face) (screen cuts to Fred in the bathtub after he cleaned up his face, he wrapped up the "Glad" cling wrap all over his head, and pours the bubbles in the water) Fred: You know why I would've understand why anyone would ever want to waste a money on a house and you have to mow your lawn and all of that stuff when you can just live inside the hotel room! Someday, me and Judy are gonna be happily living, married, having kids, all inside a hotel room. (the door opening is heard) Fred: Mom! Mom, is that...? Mom, don't come into the bathroom! (the bathroom door opens, it happens to the a female hotel customer who booked the room, and noticing that Fred was in the bathtub, Fred screams, the customer yelps) Fred: Who are you?! (screams, also in the water as he puts his head in the water, bubbles came out as he screams, puts his head out of the water) Intruder! Intruder alert! Murder alert! Get out of my hotel room, you creep! Hotel Customer: It's my room! Fred: I'm not in your room. I'm in my room. Hotel Customer: Where's your mother? Fred: My mom is on a hot date with a rich guy. Don't be so jealous! Hotel Customer: Why do you sound that way? Fred: You know what, I'm gonna be the nice guy. I know you're a little bit confused from the head, a little bit... (taps his head 2x) ...messed up up there. So you know what, I'll let you stay until my mom gets the here. Hotel Customer: We need to call her now. Fred: Hey, wanna play Twister? (screen cuts to Fred and the customer playing Twister after when Fred gets out of the tub and puts his clothes on) Hotel Customer: Your mom's coming back to get you soon, right? Fred: Um, I don't know or she can be gone for days, maybe even a week, you know. It kinda just depends. (spins the Twister spinner) We'll have lots of time to play. (twitter.com/FredFigglehorn) (twitter.com/LucasCruikshank) Fred: (offscreen, singing) Me and this strange lady are BEST FRIENDS! (Fred) Hotel Customer: (offscreen) Get out! Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Mom (voice only) * Hotel Customer * Rich Guy (Mentioned) Trivia *The hotel room Fred stayed in was on the 5th floor (if you look closely at the thing on the door at the beginning) Category:Videos